Erandur
Erandur (エランダー、エランドゥル) は Dawnstar(ドーンスター) の Windpeak Inn で見かける男の Dunmer。彼は幼少期に、Daedric Prince、Vaermina(ヴァーミルナ) を祀っていたカルトに入れられていた。 彼は大人になったとき、教団を去って自分の名前を Brother Casimir (キャジミール、カシミール) から Erandur に変えて Mara (マーラ)に生涯を捧げている。 Skyrim Civil War (スカイリム内戦) の最中、何人もの Dawnstar の市民が身の毛もよだつ悪夢の餌食になった後で、Dragonborn は Vaermina のカルトを絶滅させることで彼に手助けをすることがある。後に彼はフォロワーとして Dragonborn と一緒になることができる。潜在的に The Blades に採用することもできるようになる。 経歴 若年期 Erandur は、カルト以外の人と付き合うことを許されていない若いエルフとして Vaermina のカルトにリクルートされていた。それは彼に　'no childhood to speak of'「言及に値しない子供時代」と彼が呼ぶものにつながった。ある時期、Erandur は Vaermina と提携していることがは露見する前までは、Bards College のメンバーだった。 Vaermina のカルト から眺めた Brother Casimir の記憶。]] 彼はカルトで大人になり、と、Vaermina が起こした悪夢に悩まされた Orcish の侵略者にテンプルが攻撃されるまで Nightcaller Temple に住んでいた。 自分たちが Orc を打倒したいと望んでいないことと Skull of Corruption を保護しようと躍起になっていることに自覚しつつ、司祭達は一種のもやが人々を深い眠りにつかせる The Miasma (ミアズマ) を解放することに決めた。Brother Casimir と名付けられていた Erandur はそれを解放する者の一人だったが、ミアズマが彼を補足する前に彼は同僚の司祭を死なせて逃げ出した。それは今日に至るまで彼を絶えず悩ます行為だった。 Mara の司祭職 に捧げた。]] 彼は Mara の司祭の術中に陥るまで Skyrim の放浪に何年も費やした。Vaermina の卑劣で残忍なしきたりから Mara の親切で愛情あふれるしきたりに順応するのに非常に苦労したとはいえ、彼は Mara の司祭になることに決めた。彼の同僚の司祭はその過程で辛抱強く彼を助けた。そしていま彼は Dawnstar に戻っている。そこで彼は人々の身に起きた Vaermina の影響に対処しなければならない。 交流 Dawnstar の Jarl に話すと Dragonborn は Dawnstar の市民に充満する重大な状況を知る。何人かはいつまでも眠りにつけるが、一方で他の者は恐ろしい悪夢を訴る。Windpeak Inn で Erandur を見つけ、Dragonborn は Nightcaller Temple まで彼についてゆき、悪夢の災いを終わらせる。そこでは、Dragonborn が、かつての Vaermina の崇拝者 としての Erandur を露わにする Vaermina's Torpor、錬金術のドラフトビール を使用して、Erandur の記憶の中に入らなければならないことが判明する。続いて、Erandur と Dragonborn は、Skull of Corruption を破壊して Dawnstar で起きている悪夢を終わらせたいと望みながらテンプルの祭壇に向かう。 2人は、戦いから逃れて麻痺の眠りに陥らなかった Erandur を避難する Vaermina の司祭 Veren と Thorek に攻撃される。彼らを倒すと、Dragonborn は望めば Erandur に Skull of Corruption を破壊する儀式を行わせることも、自分自身のためにそれを入手することもできる。決断を下す前に、Vaermina は Dragonborn に、もし Erandur を殺害する選択をすれば卓越したパワーを約束すると掛け声をかける。従うことを選ぶと Skull of Corruption を報酬として獲得できるが、一方でフォロワーとして Erandur を受け入れることは阻まれることになる。 フォロワー * Erandur は Flames spell を 両手で扱い、白兵レンジにいるときは leveled mace に切り替える。遠距離で交戦すると彼はたまに弓を使う。 * Erandur はシンプルなローブを着用し、エンチャントされたものが彼のデフォルトの装備の価値を上回る時でさえ エンチャントされた魔術師のローブを装備しない。けれども彼に Light Armor か Heavy Armor の他に彼のデフォルトの レベルドメイス (Leveled mace) よりも上回る武器を与えるとそれを装備する。Erandur が装備する追加的な防具としては兜または最初に装備していたサークレットを求められている。コンソールコマンド removeallitems player は彼に与えた任意の種類のアイテムを装備させることができる。しかし、もし彼が一旦雇用から開放されると、デフォルトの装備に戻る。 * Erandur は Dragonborn が Sky Haven Temple の Delphine と Esbern の元まで送り届けると Blades に就任させることができる。後に、彼は Sky Haven Temple に滞在し、彼のデフォルトの防具は Blades Armor に切り替わる。 引用句 * "Markarth has quite the reputation due to the Silver-Blood family. I wouldn't advise crossing them." ** 「Silver-Blood 家のおかげで Markarth はかなりの評判を集めている。連中とは敵対しない方が身のためだ」 * "I was once a student at the Bard's College, until my affiliation with Vaermina was discovered. I haven't been back to Solitude since." ** 「少しの間だけ吟遊詩人の大学にいた事がある…　Vaermina との関係がばれる前までだが。それ以来、ソリチュードには戻っていない」 *"These poor souls in eternal servitude..." - Nord の廃墟で Draugr について。 ** 「哀れな魂よ…」 * "I have seen the worst of dark magic up close as a priest of Vaermina." - while among dark mages in a Dungeon ** 「Vaerminaの司祭として間近で最悪の闇の魔法を目の当たりにした」 * "You dare fight a Dunmer?!" and "Son of a..." while fighting. ** 戦闘中に「ダンマーと戦いたいのか？」と「貴様…」 *"A good friend of mine was infected by a vampire long ago. He killed himself rather than change into one of those… things." ** 「昔、良き友人のひとりが吸血鬼に噛みつかれた。彼はあんな風に変わってしまうのを拒み、自ら命を断ったんだ」 * "It's wonderful to be able to sleep soundly, don't you think?" ** 「ぐっすりと眠れるのは、なんて素晴らしい事なんだ！　そう思わないか？」 *"I've been enjoying this journey with you. Not for the wealth we've accumulated, but just being able to carry Mara's will to every corner of Skyrim." ** 「一緒に旅を続ける事ができて楽しかった。たくさんの富を手に入れたからではなく、Mara の意志をSkyrim の隅々にまで伝えられたからだ」 * "Trust in Mara… She'll protect us in this dark place." ** 「Mara を信じるんだ…　この暗い場所でも守って下さる」 * "It was difficult to come to the ways of Mara at first, but the fellow priests were kind and quite patient with me." ** 「Mara の教えに馴染むのは、最初こそ難しかった。けれども仲間の司祭達は優しく、非常に辛抱強く接してくれた」 * "I always felt a great deal of guilt for running from Nightcaller temple and leaving my friends to die. I'll never forgive myself for that." ** 「ナイトコーラー聖堂から逃げ出して、友人達を置き去りにして死なせた事に、大きな罪悪感をずっと感じてきた。決して自分を許す事はないだろう」 * "Bandits know nothing of pity or mercy. No need to show them any, either." ** 「山賊どもは憐れみや情けなど持ち合わせていない。連中に容赦など不要だ」 * "I'll see you burn!!" 「燃えろ！」 * "I've done a lot of… questionable things in my life. Serving Vaermina was a horrible mistake, and I hope Mara will forgive me one day." ** 「これまでの人生で…　数多くの愚行に手を染めてきた。Vaermina に仕えた事は、ひどい過ちだったんだ。いつの日か、Mara がお許し下さる事を願っている」 * "Impressive. Damn impressive." 「素晴らしい。本当に素晴らしい」 * "I was recruited as an acolyte of Vaermina as a young elf. I had no real childhood to speak of… we weren't permitted to socialize." ** 「若いエルフのひとりとして、Vaermina の待者に採用されたんだ。言及できるような子供時代は送らなかったよ…　社会との接触が許されていなかったからな」 * "I've never admitted this before, but I've killed more than I care to admit. I'll just leave it at that." ** 「これまで人に話した事はなかったが、口に出すのもはばかられるほど多くの者を殺してきた。忘れ去りたい記憶なんだ」 * "I grew up in the Pale. This land was my home for most of my life… and for a Dunmer, that's quite a statement, I assure you." ** 「The Pale で育ったんだ。人生の大部分を過ごした家みたいな場所だ…　Dunmer がそんな事言うのは、恐れ多いかもな」 * "When I was a young acolyte of Vaermina, I paid my dues in a shrine located within the catacombs of a fort in Cyrodiil." ** 「Vaermina の侍者をしていた頃、Cyrodiil の砦の地下墓地内にある祠で経験を積んでいた」 * "I served as a healer in a fort not unlike this one not long ago." ** 「昔、こことはまったく様子の違う砦で、治癒師として仕えていた」 * "Finding Mara was the greatest moment of my life. I'll never forget the warmth that spread through my heart when we embraced." ** 「Mara に出会った事は、人生最大の喜びだった。抱擁を交わした時に、この心に広がった温もりは決して忘れないだろう」 * "Why anything would choose to reside down here is beyond me." ** 「なぜこんな場所に住む事を選んだのか、理解しかねるな」 を着用しているフォロワーとしての Erandur。]] * "These caves… They harbor ill omens, I can sense it." ** 「これらの洞窟には…　不吉なものが潜んでいる。分かるんだ」 * "What a marvel of engineering. The ancient Nords were ingenious builders." ** 「驚くべき建造物だ。古のノルドは卓越した技術を持っていたのだな」 *"Watch yourself, these Nordic ruins are notorious for their traps." ** 「気をつけろ、このノルドの遺跡は恐ろしい罠が仕掛けられてる事で知られている」 * "Ugh, this place… horrible." 「ああ、ここは…　恐ろしい場所だ」 * "These ruins are old, maybe a thousand years or more." ** 「非常に古い廃墟群だ。恐らく何千年も前のものだろう」 * "The Forsworn haven't been kind to Karthwasten. I've heard rumors that they've attacked this place without mercy." ** 「フォースウォーンはカースワステンに対して友好的ではない。連中が容赦なくここを襲ったという噂を聞いた事がある」 * "I've seen my share of black magic, but that's all in the past now." ** 「黒魔術はそれなりに色々と経験してきた。しかしそれも今や過去の話だ」 * "Let's try and stay together, the sorcerers in these places tend to… well, harvest bodies for parts." ** 「なるべく固まっていよう。こういう場所にいる妖術師どもは…　体の一部を奪おうとするからな」 * "Did you hear that? A metal on stone sound… hmmm, perhaps it was nothing." ** 「聞こえたか？　石に金属が当たったような音がした…　フーム、多分気のせいだろう」 * "This place could be massive… very easy to get lost. We have to be careful not to lose our way." ** 「この場所は広大だ。簡単に迷ってしまう。十分に注意しなければならない」 * "I can't imagine what happened to the Dwarves. How could a race with the capability to build a place like this simply vanish?" ** 「ドワーフ達の身に何があったのか想像すらできない。これだけの街を建設する能力を持つ種族が、なぜ忽然と姿を消したのか？」 * "I've never been inside a Dwarven ruin. They are simply astounding." ** 「ドワーフの廃墟の中に立ち入った事はない。ただただ驚くべき場所だ」 *　"I've always wanted to make a pilgrimage here to the Temple of Mara. Thank you for brnging me here... you've made me quite happy." - 彼を Riften の Temple of Mara に連れて行くとき。 ** 「ここ Mara の聖堂へ巡礼をしたいとずっと考えていた。連れてきてくれてありがとう…　おかげでとても幸せな気分だ」 クエスト * Waking Nightmare 登場 * トリビア * Erandur は Destruction スペルと片手の武器を好むが、これらは彼の最もレベルが低い戦闘スキルである。"getavinfo" コンソールコマンド は Conjuration (召喚術)が彼の最高のスキルであることが分かる (レベル 63)。 *　Skull of Corruption を追放し Erandur に儀式をやらせることを選択すると、Oblivion Walker の achievement を獲得することは不可能になる。なぜならば、16 の Daedric artifacts があり、Skeleton Key (Skyrim) は前述の Achievement にカウントされないため。Hircine のクエストでアーティファクトを2つ入手すれば獲得可能になる。 * Erandur は Malyn Varen やその他の数人の Dunmer の男性同様に、Keith Szarabajka が声を担当している。. バグ * Dawnstar の Jarl に話しかけるとき、たまに Dawnstar の人々につきまとう悪夢に関連する会話オプションが有効にならないことがある。Windpeak Inn で Erandur と話すことでクエストの口火を切る。 *"Waking Nightmare" のときに Nightcaller Temple に入ると、Erandur が Dreamstride にてレポートすることがある。これはクエストを完了できない原因になる。 ** コンソールコマンドで "prid 0024280" と入力して解決するには、"moveto player" を実行する。これは Erandur をプレイヤーのところまでテレポートさせる。 * Nightcaller temple にいるとき、彼が階段に引っかかって前へ移動できないことがある。 ** これを解決するには、彼の背中に向かってスプリントして彼を後方へよろめかせることで階段を登らせる。階段の最上層まで進むとすぐに彼は正常に戻る。 ** Unrelenting Force を使用して Erandur を会談上部に投げ飛ばすことでも彼を引き離して正常にできる。 参考文献 de:Erandur en:Erandur es:Erandur fr:Érandur it:Erandur pl:Erandur ru:Эрандур Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: 男性 Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters